crimeandbeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
2019.07.22 Meeting Notes
Hey guys, I found some Yelp reviews for last month's book and I thought I'd share. In August the club will meet on the 26th to discuss The Death of Mrs. Westaway by Ruth Ware. I won't be there, but Denise and Dennis are taking care of everything, leading the discussion and bringing the snack. I've already read the book, can't wait to hear what everyone thought. I hope someone can take notes and get them to me. Remember that we are going to do an email vote for the next 6 books (November-April). Put your book suggestions on the Book Movement site before August 15th so that we can vote the week of August 19th. Kerry Yelp.com/pieces of her/lonetreelibrary/colorado Pieces of Her: A Novel by Karin Slaughter $$ Book, thriller, hardcover Chris the Consummate Knitter ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ I’ve read almost everything by this author and this wasn’t her best. It was still entertaining. Jeff T. in Lone Tree ✮✮✮✮ Right off the bat, the book made a very huge false claim. Once I discovered it to be false, it was too late to go back, there was no way to salvage the experience. With a title like Pieces of Her, I feel that I was right to expect dismemberment. Anyone who has read the book knows that there was not, in fact, dismemberment of any kind. It’s these kinds of false promises that can really make or break a book. For me, a person who was never a Karin Slaughter fan, it was a break. Since I don’t like Slaughter’s writing, the lack of body parts strewn about the landscape made it an unpleasant experience for me. Liz Loves Books ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ I was able to look past any false claims of the partitioning of appendages. I was also able to look past the author’s stupid mistakes and I got right into the realistic way that she wrote about Andrea on the Lam. I loved the weird characters and how the story switched gears at just the right time. Kim ♥s Jack Reacher ✮✮✮✮ You know, I didn’t care for Andy, so how could I care about the book? Yes, there were some entertaining parts, but I kept picturing Andy making a goldfish face and I just couldn’t get past it. Count me out, give me a Jack Reacher any day. Just Jay ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ I got confused and had a hard time figuring out what was happening. But I liked the writing style. Gramma Cindy ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ I’m with Just Jay, I got confused at the beginning. Once I got going, though, I couldn’t put it down. The way the author described the action, I could picture it all. Motor City Mama Klein ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ The book really drew me in. I really felt like I was discovering everything along with Andy, I wanted to keep reading because I had to know what happened next. Heather Has a Book Habit ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ I loved the pacing and the back and forth. I can’t say enough good things about this book. Sharon ✮✮✮✮✮✮ ½ I didn’t love it but I didn’t hate it. I thought it was too long and there were too many details. I think 100 or more pages could have easily been taken out without missing anything. I did like that Karin wrapped up and explained everything for us in the end. Also I really did not like or care for any of the characters. I do like Karin’s style but I’m with Chris the Consummate Knitter, I don’t think this was one of her better books. Avid Reader Allie ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ I was thoroughly entertained with this fast-paced book. Yes, there were plot holes and ok, maybe some timing issues, but it was still a great book and really funny. Killer Kerry ✮✮✮✮✮ It was kind of like a Hallmark movie where the acting is bad but the movie is still entertaining. Not my favorite of Slaughter’s novels. I didn’t like any of the characters so it was hard to like the book. Much like Jeff T. in Lone Tree, I would have liked a bit of dismemberment. Gimme Books Gail ✮✮✮✮ It was a bad start and Andy was a real knucklehead. The best I can say is that it was a quick read. Tammy ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ Enjoyed it. Kelly loves Coasters ✮✮✮✮✮✮ I was really hooked in the first 30% or so and it was refreshing to have a mother scenario versus significant other. I liked the weaving of Laura's old story and going back and forth. I think it just got a bit too much for me with that crazy lady in Austin (cannot remember her name at this point). Honestly, the whole anarchist thing got too much. I liked the idea but something about the execution and plot just fell flat for me. Connie Can’t Stop Reading ✮✮✮✮✮✮✮ ½ Fast read, fast-paced.